The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Motor vehicles have been designed with increasingly advanced technologies aimed at improving the safety, efficiency, and performance of the motor vehicle. Examples of such technologies include advanced driver assistance systems and human machine interface systems. Generally, advanced driver assistance systems automate, adapt, or enhance vehicle systems in order to increase vehicle safety and/or operator driving performance. Advanced driver assistance systems are designed to avoid accidents by offering technologies that alert the driver to potential problems or to avoid collisions by implementing safeguards, such as autonomously controlling the vehicle. Operator driving performance may be improved by using features that enhance certain systems, such as automated lighting, automated parking, adaptive cruise control, automated braking, or improved blind spot elimination using camera technology. Human machine interface systems generally include systems that provide graphics-based visualization of a control system, either to the user of the motor vehicle or to an individual external to the motor vehicle. An example of such a device is a projector system that projects images onto or around the motor vehicle to communicate information regarding the status of the motor vehicle.
Conventional projector systems, while useful for their intended purpose, are limited in their ability to project information. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for projecting information that provides dynamic and predictive information to an observer of the motor vehicle.